The Clone Chronicles
by shikyoseinen
Summary: CRANAGAN: A heavily armed intruder broke into a research facility, resulting in casualties and intense property damage. TSAB commander Regius Gaiz gave no comment regarding the break in last night, resulting in several controversies related to the rumored Subject S-1 on a non-administrated world #97 earlier today.


**Notes:**

Based on Fraggle's Clone Shirou idea back in Beast Lair. For the past two years I have been a fan of his clone Shirou works so I've decided to make my own interpretation of his story.

**Disclaimer:**

Characters from Nanoha series and nasuverse don't belong to me. The OCs well you know how it is.

**The Clone Chronicles:**

PLAY

_"Subject Sword-1" space are present in today's main event located in Mid-Childa. Their reason? A new brand of magic has appeared in a non-administrated world discovered by Time Space Administration Bureau. " -is nothing like we have ever seen before."_

_Being someone with political power and influence with TSAB; Regius Gaiz spoke his speech with confidence._

_His words caught the attention of researchers across the meeting room. Hailing from worlds under TSAB space, they are the brilliant minds responsible for the expansion of magical knowledge in the multiverse._

_Trapped in a capsule, Subject S-1 can be seen sleeping inside the containment unit. Basically, he is unaware of the transfer from his home-world to TSAB base months ago after his "supposed" execution by his fellow men._

_"We have reason to believe that this man holds the key to Al-Hazard magic. Observe at his performance." Regius composed himself; continuing where he left off. " His display of magic is nothing like we have seen before. Subject S-1 performed never seen before magic system that could be a key to the past which is Al-Hazard."_

_The footage shown by the scholar made the audience gape in awe. Subject S-1's magical performance on non-administrated world #97 broke the foundation of current Mid-Childan system; bordering towards Belkan._

_Targeting cursors focused on _Subject S-1;_ having the footage recorded into an external hard drive he kept in his pocket cleverly disguised as a music player._

_"Are you alright?" A woman's voice interrupted his recording. Because of that, he accidentally added footage of a beautiful older woman with blond hair sitting next to him._

_STATIC_

* * *

PLAY

_"May I have a word with you?" The same beautiful blond haired woman from earlier approached him_

_Unlike earlier, His optics detected her facial recognition: identifying has lady Carim of the saint kasier church._

_**EXTREME THREAT!**_

_Her aide Schah present at her side, looking unpleasant from her master's decision to approach him._

_**LOW THREAT **_

_"What do you want?"_

_"Oi-"_

_"It's alright. It's rude of me to begin with not to introduce myself. I'm Saint Carim from the Saint Church" Carim introduced herself. _

_However, he ignored both women; proceeding to walk away. his processor concluded that compromising his identity will jeopardize the mission; especially when facing the knight herself._

_"Wait! Please wait!" Carim placed a hand on his shoulder._

STATIC

* * *

"Are you listening to me?" The male combat cyborg refocused his attention to his comm systems.

"Was just listening to my own memory tracks, did something happen?" He asked his partner in crime. Being bored out of his mind, playing through recorded memories from his own processor was something he wanted to check out; especially the part where he bumped into Lady Carim earlier today.

"No, nothing significant happened but **you** of all people shouldn't be distracted at a time like this." The said partner in crime's voice grated the male combat cyborg to no end. Granted she had a point he thought to himself but as usual her silver tongue is enough to make him want to rip out her voice box one way or another.

"Phase 1: Complete." His optics scanned the perimeter; detecting at the least three guards per floor of the institution. All are armed with a mage staff and wearing the standard TSAB barrier jacket. According to the mission briefing from his processor, phase 1 is basically awaiting the perfect moment to strike at the designated location.

Outside, the guards are accompanied with summoned canine like beasts as they guard the perimeter against possible intruders into the premises.

"Beginning phase 2." He added a footnote to the mission log inside his processor as well as disseminating the message to his associate hiding in the shadows away from the dangerous facility. Phase 2 is infiltrating the research facility like an assassin in the night.

Waiting for midnight has been hassle for the cyborg. So far, the only thing that took his interest was a van leaving the facility at 11PM which was almost an hour ago.

"And don't forget you-" a small screen popped up at the cyborg's face. The woman in the display irritated him but there is nothing he can do about the situation as she is the only among the mad doctor's creation that can help reach this close to the facility without the rest of the peanut gallery aware of what he is doing right now. "-owe me big time~" The female combat cyborg squealed.

"I won't forget it." He assured; stating the horrible fact as if something natural. His processor whirled from his sudden decision to thank the manipulative bitch but it would seem that the man's personality is deeply ingrained into his coding more than he realized. "You sure **Subject Sword-1** is in there right now?"

"Oh I am very sure he;s waiting for you to arrive~" The male combat cyborg gagged from the overly sweet tone voice of his partner in crime. His processor had already came with the conclusion that trusting her is out of the question but the options he has is limited as long as their creator refused to take any sort of precautionary action to secure the experimental subject from Non-Administrated World #97.

Nevertheless, it's too late for him to turn back now.

"Trace On."

He can feel electricity flowing through the circuits inside his frame; placing more power to his legs to begin the secret mission.

Invoking a mantra he only recognized from his dreams almost every night, the cyborg leaped into action. Normally, he would not be able to pull off such feat without the aid of Otto's Stealth Jacket Inherent equipment. However, personal modifications to his own circuity clearly inspired by Subject S-1 and assistance from his own partner in crime made it possible.

Turning himself invisible, he quickly dashes his way towards the barrier surrounding the research facility without making himself look like an open target. However, this does not mean that he does not leave any footprints behind as he landed on the grass with his feet crushing the plants.

The summoned beasts immediately heard something; growling at the exact spot the cyborg landed.

Not being an organic lifeform, the beasts was not able to sniff his scent but the strange presence within the confines of the private property made them on edge. Growling, the beasts slowly walked towards the location of the strange sounds as the guards followed them from behind.

_UNLIMITED IS WORKS_

Being a multi-purpose combat cyborg; there is no doubt that he is not able to avoid the detection of summoned beasts with their heightened senses. After all, a fake like himself should be aware before this particular suicide mission is that he can never truly replicate the concept of silent killing behind enemy lines without making a fool out of himself.

A circle appeared on the ground; Deed's IS Twin Blades appeared in his servos looking similar to beam sabers. Dual-wielding remains to his favorite tactic although the cyborg has questioned whether it is his own personal taste or he inherited it from the original.

"Damn it!" He groaned to himself; night vision still activated in his optics. Two summoned beasts and two mages are coming towards towards his location. "Abort phase 2! Moving to alternative plan!"

Alternative plan is basically the plan Nove would approve whole-heartedly: Bulldoze everything in your way.

Using two IS at once will resulted in the compromising of Otto's Stealth Jacket being rendered less effective than its third rate performance by yours truly. The reason is that even a kid can see the cyborg's outline along with his weapons in the middle of the night summoned beats will no doubt spot him in any second.

"INTRUDER ALERT!"

The horsepower in his legs is more than enough for him to sprint like an accelerating car; knocking into one of the beasts as he parried the right sword in his servo with a mage's staff.

The cyborg tuned out the unnecessary noises made by the guard as he clashed his weapons against his opponents in close combat. The element of surprise worked in his favor for now but there is a need for an immediate course of action if he is going to live through the night.

His swordsmanship may not be as skillful as Deed but he has more than enough data from his processor to allow him to kill a beast without making a mess out of himself. Swiftly; he made his way out of the standoff and stabs the beast as the sword's tip punctured through the heart accurately.

Blood evaporated the laser blade as the other beast growled at his friend's murderer; lunging at the cyborg with his mouth open wide. However, he slashed the beast with a clean cut with the sword from his left servo. Blood oozed out on the grass and onto himself.

The guards flinched; a faceless mask stared at them back with the exception of what seems to be a two oval shaped eyes. The crimson color did not help matters as it clashed with glowing yellow eyes from the intruder.

"Nothing personal about this." He drew his swords against the two frightened guards.

In an instant, blood gushed out from the first guard's arm as a result from a bream sword wielded by the combat cyborg. Without hesitation, he took down the second guard with his other weapon; slashing through his ribs.

* * *

Hiding inside an abandoned building is none of other than the associate of the male combat cyborg himself. The location she chose as a relay point to communicate with her partner in crime is perfect as she is away from combat and the location is far from where reinforcements can arrive from the attacked facility. F

urthermore, she can spot enemy reinforcements from the main road from her location.

Surrounded by what seems to be a mini factory manufacturing IS weapons, the female combat cyborg made herself comfortable with her IS monitoring the attack raid while busy manipulating the communications channels between the facility and outside help secretly.

Her glasses glimmered in white with a smirk in her face; indicating that she like what she is seeing.

"You're really cutting loose aren't you?" The female cyborg whistled her favorite tune she downloaded from the Mid-Childan Internet server. Being a specialist in information gathering, she has access to all information without getting herself caught by the authorities.

Quattro on the other hand; seems to be enjoying the movie. The new combat cyborg made from that man' DNA exceeded her expectation from the many failures of trying to replicate his abilities. The mad doctor actually gave up from his many attempts and decided that replicating the subject's abilities based on previous IS from her and her sisters would be sufficient.

Gathering data about Unlimited IS Works should be in another week due to the amount of funds wasted on the failed attempts for the past several months. Creating inherent skills and equipment frightened the female combat cyborg though she would never show it in front of others.

Another screen popping up from her own IS is the male combat cyborg's data. So far, the only information recorded are from her father's own writing about his latest creation that nearly depleted his funding from Regius.

From her screen display, the mask wearing combat cyborg managed to kill the guards with his second rate Twin blades Inherent equipment with ease as the barrier jackets of mere grunts is hardly a challenge for the next gen weapons created with the power of science and the mad doctor's genius intellect.

* * *

With his cover exposed, there is no need for the combat cyborg to make use of the IS designed for stealth.

It is time for retaliation with real weapons which displeased him greatly.

Unlimited IS Works allows him to create and recreate IS equipment from the previous numbers. However, the multi-purpose combat cyborg does not have the Inherent skill to pull off the same feat like the mad doctor's previous units.

Nevertheless, he is far from harmless.

Transferring rumble detonators with ease from his own IS through a relay point aka Quattro's location; he targeted the walls inside he building to fall onto the occupants as he made his way through the carnage with anything he can grab onto his servos .There is simply no time for him to waste his time against unintended targets as he made his way towards the research facilities.

Re-creating close quarter weapons seems to be more natural to him as opposed to heavy barrels; slashing his way through the obstacles getting into his way. Being a combat cyborg; the technology behind his frame and weapons are designed to counter against magical threats including Belkan style.

Looking back, the carnage he left behind made him feel uneasy somewhere in his spark inside his chest as he walked towards his goal. His optics focused onto the research lab in front of him.

There is no time for him to hesitate.

Bringing out a Riding Board from his arsenal; the clone kicked the door down with all his might; shielding himself with the mobile weapon.

No doubt the scientists did not have time to leave the labs as they are too busy downloading as much data they can retrieve.

His optics targeted a particular man in the room as the chief. The cyborg made his way towards the man as the target whimpered away from the blood covered killer robot.

"Where is he!" The combat slammed the Riding Board between the scientists' legs. " I said where is he!"

"Who?" The scientist squeaked like a mouse. "Eep!" a hand grabbed his collar; facing glowing yellow eyes at close contact.

"**Subject Sword-1.**" The cyborg's optics glowed brighter; indicating his state of rage and impatience against the scientist.

"W-we don't have **him** anymore!" The man pissed himself in his pants; answering the cyborg's question and failing to look at his captor straight in the eye.

"What!" Outraged, he threw the scientist onto the nearest work station; sounds of broken bones made everybody cringed.

"**Subject Sword-1** is gone an hour ago!" one female scientist answered. "We couldn't find anything on **him** so we sent it to another facility! They're going to the spaceport right now!" She blabbed.

The cyborg could have sworn his processor jammed from the answer he received. No, he could not believe his audio receptors that the person he's looking for is long gone before he had a chance to retrieve him from this accursed research facility.

_This can't be right but wait-_"Quattro!" he screamed to the skies. I_ should have known!_He mentally slapped himself from deciding to listen to the treacherous female cyborg and her lies to trick him. His processor immediately hypothesized that this raid is only for him to showcase his IS for her own research to exploit him in the near future.

"Freeze!" An injured guard from the chaos earlier made his way towards the research facility; missing an eye with his weapon locked onto the combat cyborg.

"Ara it seems like you missed a spot." A pop-up screen appeared in front of the combat cyborg. "Just half though if you get what I mean..." She noted; obviously referring to the guard's missing eye.

"Quattro you and I are going to have a long talk about this."

"Ah please do after you clean yourself up~" Quattro smiled. "I need more data about your IS before you're going to get mad at me." Obviously, she would have known that the male cyborg would not take her misinformation kindly but for some reason his behavior towards women since his activation has been delightful for the Numbers being the sole young male of the group. "Besides, you won't stay mad at me forever~" She cooed; knowing that male cyborg retained the original's personality which also intrigued her interest to have him on her side.

To her surprise, the combat cyborg removed his helmet.

Behind the mask, the cyborg;s red hair stood out from the rest along with his yellow colored optics.

"A kid?" One of the scientists blurted out the obvious. The intruder infiltrating the facility is the same age as his own son.

"Eh?" Quattro couldn't help but wonder at his decision. She stared at him warily which made him more than feeling delighted over his sudden reckless action. "What are you doing?" She panicked; her processor coming up with a possible theory.

For starters, it is too early for the doctor's combat cyborgs to reveal themselves to the world at this current stage.

"Deal's off. I'm just making sure the doctor knows we're here." The combat cyborg smirked at the female combat cyborg. "We go down together." He emphasized the last word with a coy in his face; matching Wendi and Sein when they tease him back in the base.

"What! **Vent** you can't do this to me! He'll take away my data!" She cried out her woes but sadly ignored by Vent, Dr. Jail Scaglietti's 20th combat cyborg creation.

"Should have thought about this scenario earlier. Now you're going to help me get us out of here sparks intact." He summoned a circle underneath his feet. "As my namesake I'm going all out. There's nothing to be salvaged here." He re-summoned a pair of dual blades into his hands; ready to slice his way through freedom. "But before that-" _  
_

The horsepower in his legs affirmed his position as the fastest combatant in the room. With that, he made his way towards the scientists responsible for the experimentation and transfer of subject S-1.

The screams indicated pain and flesh wounds sliced open from the combat cyborg's deal blades. The male scientist earlier was stabbed in the face while his colleague is cut into half by the torso.

"Stop it!" One of the guards opened fire at the intruder occupied with killing the scientists. Unfortunately, his magical shots can't seem to hut the young boy wearing armor as he dodged every shots or using a human shield to cover himself from the attacks.

Surprisingly, Quattro had the same reaction with the guard as she begged her male combat cyborg colleague to stop with what he's doing.

"Please! Stop!" One scientist begged for mercy before his head was separated from his body. His blood evaporated when it touched the laser beams belonging to the male combat cyborg.

"Fine! Fine! I'll get us both out of here!" Quattro gave in to his demands. " Just follow this route!" She sent him a chartered escape route from the facility holding Subject S-1 through the combat cyborg's screen.

" Thanks." Vent replied in kind. He quickly discarded his twin blades in favor of re-summoning his Riding Board into his hands. The weapon functions both as shield and projectile weapon as he slowly makes his way towards the exit. "How many minutes do I have left" He asked his partner in crime.

" Already jammed the signals. Take all the time you need." Quattro informed. "Nobody is going save them anyway." She casually remarked.

"One thing left to do!" _Trace On!_ Once again, he increased energy output to his legs akin to acceleration with ease as he charges towards the guard with his shield.

The guard's Barrier Jacket along with his torso was instantly pierced through by the sharp edges of Wendi's Hovercraft shield including his head being decapitated by a beam from the barrel.

"What are you waiting for! Go!" Her sisters would never let her down should they witness the female combat cyborg freaking out over a failed mission.

And the male combat cyborg obeyed her order. Escaping from the destroyed facility is not the difficult aspect of the getaway plan but TSAB reinforcements are heading their way soon before they can run away from the crime scene.

" No need to yell I heard you the first time!" He covered himself behind a wall to avoid being shot by spells. The IS Aerial Rave he carried with him is his own weapon he has at the moment. At most, his programming placed him as average when it comes to shooting with projectile weapons according to the states displayed from his optics.

"Incoming armored vehicles~" Quattro commented from the pop-up screen.

"What!?" Vent took a glance outside through his optics; zooming out with high resolution. He spotted the armored vehicles coming towards the building he's in right now.

Discarding his weapon; IS equipment Enormous Cannon was materialized into his hands fully loaded with a live ammo round. "Quattro you're good with calibration aren't you?" Vent suggested; showing Deici's IS to the screen.

"Let me see that~" Quattro quickly get to work with the weapon's calibration to fire with maximum power with accuracy against the incoming armored vehicles. With her IS, she is capable to make calculations even faster than average combat cyborgs created by Dr. Jail Scaglietti. "There, It should be fine now."

"Roger that." His optics changed into target On Mode. Unlike Deici, he is not designed for sniping purposes hence he required assistance from his associate to help with the calibration of the IS he used. In other words, she made it easier for him to snipe from afar by calculating the projectile distance and the air resistance from a single firing shot of his enormous cannon.

"Just a bit more..." Vent groaned. His optics are not built for sniping purposes hence much more time is taken before he can properly fire at the target located away from the facility. It also doesn't help that he's attempting to shoot a moving target which messed up his targeting cursor most of the time before he can pull the trigger.

The target cursor glowed red.

"Fire!" With a single press of the trigger button, the IS weapon fired a live ammo towards a horde of mages covering themselves behind his attack.

The combat cyborg nearly lost his footing from the recoil of his own weapon as the explosion engulfed his vision with smoke with screams nearly scrambling his auditory reception from his ears.

_Clang!_ A large bullet shell casing can be seen on the floor rolling towards his foot.

"Proceeding to fire another round." Vent reported to reload the IS weapon with another live ammo round. His hand moved towards the magazine; summoning another live ammo round for him to use immediately.

"Negative. Proceed to escape route." Quattro rejected his idea. " You're too slow carrying that around. Discard it."

"At a time like this?" Remaining guards opened fire at the male combat cyborg; prompting him to use his giant cannon as a shield from enemy attacks. " Can you at least give me some cover fire!?" He cringed.

"No. Don't want to." Quattro casually replied.

"I hate you." Vent stated. Without warning, he proceed to aim at the windows with his enormous cannon. Without calibrating, he opened fire at the target.

"Jet Edge!" Discarding the enormous cannon at hand; the male combat cyborg jumped outside the large hole he created. Nove's IS equipment materialized; locking his feet onto the mechanism as he made his way to the ground on the roller-blades. "Trace on!" Again, his transferred more enemy into the horsepower on both feet.

Additionally, Jet Edge gives him access to even greater speed as he makes his quick getaway.

_CRASH!_

His physical strength is above ordinary mages as he crashed onto the main gate of the facility. Not being the true user of the IS equipment, there is not much he can do with the sudden acceleration.

* * *

"Hah what am I going to do with that blockhead..." Quattro lamented her luck. Initially, she thought she could take advantage of his naivety to further her own agenda but the male combat cyborg is too reckless for his own good to the point of being suicidal even she can;t figure him out with her high level processor.

Immediately, she set fire on his workshop. There is no reason for her to stay inside the abandoned building with TSAB possibly figuring out the location of his workshop, relay point and her hiding place.

"No hard feelings~" She casually walked herself out of the relay point set up by the male cyborg.

* * *

"Base;s been compromised." a small screen appeared next to vent indicating a red alert alarm he is familiar with from his processor. " Quattro..." He cursed.

"Remember to meet up at rendezvous point~" As if mocking him, the female cyborg in question appeared from a pop-up screen.

"When we get back home, I'm not explaining to Tre about this..." He immediately assigned the responsibility to Quattro.

"What?" Quattro feigned a shock. "How could you..." She sniffled; wiping a crocodile tear from her optic. "I thought we're partners..."

...Fine we'll face punishment together." Wearily, The male combat cyborg admitted defeat to the older model female combat cyborg without thinking things through. His processor sent warning messages not to comply with her demands but something in his spark told him that making her face the consequences of tonight's botched operation alone was unnecessarily cruel since he coerced her into it.

Despite having said partner in crime stab him in the back.

"Score~"

**END**

**I know I know his name sounds similar to Vent from Megaman ZX. I assure you that this is not the reason why I choose his name to be Vent. **

**Vent here is named after the Italian number Venti which is 20. Take away 'i" and we have Vent. Also, the word Vent means to release with strong emotion. Hence, this clone is more hot-headed than Shirou ever was hence his behaviour and modus operandi throughout the whole one shot. **

**In comparison Shirou is Archer, Vent is Caster.**


End file.
